Beyond the Veil
by Only-Dreaming
Summary: Harry’s having weird dreams again, this time they're not about lord Voldermort, they are from Sirius. Are they really dreams, or is his mind playing a trick on him? When Luna tells him about the veil, Harry must journey back into the department of mysteri


WARNING: The author is obsessed with Yaoi, she can't help it, its just… hott. But for those of you who do not share my passion for yaoi fear not, there well be some guy girl relationships. brbr SPOILERS: Ps/SS, Cos, PoA, GoF, OoTP brbr DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and or related characters all are property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. HOWEVER, if they decide to sell them on EBay one day I WILL buy them and THEN oh what a day.

Beyond The Veil

CHAPTER ONE: Night Dreams

"HARRY..." whispered a cold and unearthly sounding voice. It was dark and he couldn't see anything. The air was cold, and thick. "HARRY..." The voice said again, louder this time. It sounded vaguely familiar, but it was a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. "Who's there?" he asked, staring into the darkness as if waiting for someone, or something to emerge from its depths. It felt like he was swimming in a cold sea of liquid smoke. A blue smoke was starting to whirl in front of him. It began to form a shape, a person when the smoke finally stopped swirling a man was standing in front of him looking bluishly pale. Harry stared aghast at the man before him, it was Sirius. "Harry...Help me..." the man said and reached out to him. No sooner than Harry had tried to grasp the hand than the man turned to smoke again. "Sirius..." Harry whispered, "Sirius..." he said louder. Suddenly, he began to drift backwards; he was falling, falling underwater. "SIRIUS..." he began to scream, he was falling faster now, away from Sirius, falling farther until...

WHAM

Harry awoke with a start, everything was blurry, partially due to the fact that he was not wearing his glasses, and partially because he had hit his head hard when he fell out of his bed. He began to wonder if the dream was really a dream at all, he was drenched with sweat as though he had indeed been swimming. Had that really been Sirius, Or was his nostalgia at the memory of his godfather playing a cruel joke on him? Sirius is dead. He told himself trying to force himself to believe the very thing he had been avoiding. "Harry, are you alright?" a voice asked from above him. Harry looked to see one of his best friends Ron, perched up on one elbow staring at him. It wouldve been hard to tell in the dark, were it not for the moon light that had illuminated his brilliant red hair. "I heard a thud" he added. "I'm fine, I just fell out of my bed" Harry told him in a quiet voice. Apparently Ron didnt need anymore confirmation as he pulled his covers up and went back to sleep.

Harry arose from the floor and slid between his sheets. "Sirius..." he whispered to himself aloud, and soon let sleep take him.

:--------------:

The next morning at Breakfast he mustve looked rather disheveled, because Hermione whom he was seated across from gave him a worried look. "Harry, are you alright?" She asked. "Im fine" He told her grabbing a peice of toast absent mindedly. Hermione didnt look satisfied with his two word answer and opened her mouth to question him further, but mercifully Professor Dumbledore raised his hand at that moment and as usual,the great hall fell silent.

"Students," Professor Dumbledore began "It seems we have a rather late arrival, a new student has just transferred here from Beauxbatons" Dumbledore looked toward the doors and made an ushering motion for someone to come forward. Everyface in the hall turned toward the doors, there stood the new student, she was black, with a slightly pale complexion which was to be expected from her last residence. She had long black hair and looked as though she might burst into tears at any moment. She began to slowly walk forward, and every eye followed her, her pace quickened when she realized that everyone was indeed staring. When she got to Dumbledore she stood next to him with her head down, daring not to meet a single eye in the room. "This is Prucilla Hoflery, a sixth year who arrived here late last night and has already been sorted, she will be joining Slytherin house, I expect you all to make her feel welcome." With that, Dumbledore pointed her towards the Slytherin table, Prucilla who seemed a bit horrified at the prospect of sitting amongst strangers, went slowly but reluctantly.

"Why do you think she arrived so late?" Harry said quickly before Hermione remembered she was supposed to be questioning him. "I guess because of Dumbledore, with You-Know-Who, back in the spotlight again I guess people reckon the safest place to be is near him" Ron said. "Even if they dont think much of Hogwarts, Dumbledore was the only person Voldermort ever feared" Ron added."She doesnt seem like she belongs in Slytherin..." Harry said looking suspiciously at Prucilla who was now smiling shyly at Draco, who seemed highly interested in her. Ron stared, unblinking at Draco and Prucilla, "weird..." he stuffing some egg in his mouth.

:-----------:

Titles a bit used eh? Yes, I am fully aware there are stories extremely similar to mine but, this is different. Trust me. I know your probably thinking "GASP! SHE ADDED CHARACTERS! Blasphemy...THE POWER OF POTTER REPELS YOU! hits with book" -dazed- Dont worry she wont interfere...much... PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
